Jaden's Paparazzi
by Aniyu Shadowraven
Summary: Songfic: Blair may be happy for Jesse and Jaden, but that doesn't mean her feelings for Jaden have died off. She let's the pair know her feelings with the help of a song. Warning contains yaoi and occurs after the duel with Darkness.


**Aniyu: Yeah, I know, I really need to stop with the one-shots. But I honestly can't help myself.**

**Anayi: Aniyu doesn't own YuGiOh GX or the song "Paparazzi", so please don't sue.**

**Warning: Contains Spiritshipping (Jesse/Jaden), mentions Chazz/Alexis, Zane/Atticus, and has one-sided Blair/Jaden.**

**Aniyu: Oh, and I got this idea from watching the episode where Blair is running around taking pictures for the school album. Enjoy!**

Jaden's Paparazzi

Blair watched as Jaden laughed at something Jesse said, snapping a picture even as her stomach jumped with jealousy.

"It figures that after weeks of trying to get a happy picture of Jaden, Jesse makes him smile and laugh his first day back," Blair muttered to herself as she watched the two play like they had when Jesse was new to Duel Academy.

If she was honest, Blair was grateful to Jesse for bringing Jaden's smiles back. But it hurt that neither she or Alexis had been successful with weeks of trying.

"Hey Jay? Did you hear about the upcoming karaoke contest Crowler managed to set up?"

The purple-haired girl's interest piqued at that; she hadn't heard about a contest.

"Yeah; are you going to enter, Jess?" "Well....I thought about it, but then I decided I didn't need to sing in order tell a certain person something important."

Blair blinked at that, noting the surprise on Jaden's face as well. "Oh? You mean that mystery person you said you had feelings for?"

"Yeah...It took a real long pep talk from the Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon, but I think I've worked up the courage to just tell him directly."

'_Wait, him?'_ Blair thought with wide eyes. It wasn't a secret that Jesse was bi-sexual, but there were only two guys Blair could think of that Jesse could possibly have feelings for.

And Jim wasn't currently at Duel Academy.

"Funny, I thought you said you wanted to make your confession really romantic. Singing seems to fit that," Jaden teased with a gentle smile on his face.

Jesse replied with a smile just as gentle, as well as a flush. "I think the beautiful sunset over the ocean is a good substitute, Jaden"

The bottom of Blair's stomach seem to fall out as she looked beyond the pair to see the exact sunset Jesse described. For the first time Blair could think of, Jaden realized the meaning behind those subtle words, and Blair nearly choked as a radiant blush covered her idol's cheeks.

"Jesse? Are you...telling me what I think you are?"

The blunette nodded as he cupped Jaden's face tenderly. "I don't know when it happened honestly, but I fell hard for you Jaden."

There was silence for several moments as Blair snapped a photo mechanically, waiting anxiously for Jaden's response.

"Even with everything that's happened?" Blair flinched at the sad tone in Jaden's voice; it also wasn't a secret that Jaden blamed himself for all the trouble Duel Academy had been put through the past year.

"I'll say it as many times as you need me to: _it wasn't your fault_. But to answer your question...yes, even with everything we've been through. I love you, Jaden Yuki."

Blair collapsed to her knees as she watched and snapped a photo of Jaden's response: he stepped forward and kissed Jesse. When the two separated, she just barely caught the words Jaden breathed out to Jesse.

"I love you too, Jesse Anderson."

Not long after that, the pair set off for the Slifer Dorm, while Blair stayed on her knees, lost in thought. Somewhere inside, she was honestly happy for them both; but she had spent so long following Jaden and hoping one day they'd have a chance together...

"_I didn't need to sing in order tell a certain person something important." 'Something important...'_ Blair then looked up with determination, before getting up and running back to the school.

'_I hope there's still time to sign up.'_

The evening before Graduation Day, all of Duel Academy's inhabitants gathered out near the cliffs where the karaoke stage had been set up. A judge's table was set up directly in front of the stage, and behind it were two arched rows of chairs where the contestants would sit until called up to perform.

Everyone was out of uniform for once and dressed in dress-casual, the audience milling around behind the contestants' chairs as they enjoyed the music. Atticus had opened the show with a surprisingly good performance, allowing his sister a breath of relief that he had been tasteful...until he started advertising himself after his song and Alexis had to toss him at Zane.

"Keep your boyfriend occupied, Zane." "Since when did I get demoted to being his babysitter?"

"Aw, you know you love me, Zane." "Yes I do, now shut up so your sister can take her turn."

Everyone had a good time, even through the entries that nearly shattered eardrums. Finally, after Chazz's sweet but shaky love song dedicated to Alexis, it was Blair's turn. She had deliberately entered with the request to be the final performance, regardless of how nervous it made her: she had a message to get out, and damn it all, she was going to get it out!

She straightened out her clothes one last time as she approached the mike. Blair was wearing pale gray capri jeans, a dark red midriff tank, red two-inch pumps, and an open blue jean jacket that she let gather at her elbows with the sleeves slightly pulled back. Her accessories were a wrist band on her left wrist, a pair of tasteful sunglasses, a gray tie that held her hair in a high ponytail, and a camera on a neck strap.

Once at the mike, Blair's eyes searched out Jesse and Jaden from behind her shades before taking a deep breath as the music started.

_We are the crowd_

_We're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastic, oh_

Thoughts of her hopes to someday being Jaden's girlfriend ran through her mind at those words, and she looked directly at Jesse while singing them. He couldn't see her eyes, yet, but she knew he could feel her gaze and know she was saying something beyond the lyrics.

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

Blair pushed up her sunglasses to sit atop her hair at this point, giving the crowd a cursory scan to adjust her eyes before looking back at the pair she was singing this for.

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

She looked directly at Jaden this time, willing him to understand that she had feelings for him. Then she looked at Jesse firmly as she sung the next lines.

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

'_I won't interfere with your relationship, but I will be waiting if you ever let him go,'_ Blair thought, trying to convey her thoughts to Jesse silently. A small smile came to her she watched them both start to puzzle out what she was singing to them.

_I'll be your girl_

_Backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah cause you'll know_

_I'm staring between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Shadow is burnt_

_Yellow dance and return_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price_

Her smile turned sad as realization began to dawn on Jesse's face first. _'That's right Jesse; it hurts, but I'll let you have him. That doesn't mean I will stop following him though.'_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

As Blair continued through the song, she saw Jesse whisper to Jaden and they both signed to her that they wanted to talk after her performance. All to soon, her song ended, and Blair left the stage to thundering applause as Crowler took her place to announce that the judges would take the next hour to go over the performances.

She managed to escape the crowd and join Jaden and Jesse by the Slifer Dorms, holding up a hand when Jesse opened his mouth to speak.

"Let me tell you why I sang that song. I admit that I have feelings for you, Jaden, and that it hurts to watch you and Jesse be together. However, underneath that, I truly am happy for you, both of you; the two of you are practically made for each other, and I'd have to be blind and stupid not to see that," Blair said firmly, grinning as the pair blushed at her words.

"I chose that song to let you know that I won't get in the way of your relationship because I want you both to be happy. But I also chose it to warn you, Jesse Anderson: I will be keeping an eye you two, and if you ever let him go or hurt him, I will be there. Got it?"

Jesse nodded almost solemnly as he wrapped his arms around Jaden, who was leaning against him with a gentle smile. Blair pulled out her digital camera from her jacket pocket and quickly snapped a picture before walking away as she called out one last time.

"You take care of Jaden, Jesse, because _this_ paparazzi will be watching."

An hour later, when Blair was announced the winner of the contest, Jesse and Jaden were the ones cheering the loudest.

END

**Aniyu: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! R&R please!**

**Anayi: Yes please, reviews help squash these thrice-blasted plot bunnies!!! *is chasing away plot bunnies with a flamethrower***


End file.
